


Paint Spatters

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Keith (Voltron), Autistic Keith (Voltron), Jock Hunk, Jock Lance (Voltron), Lance is so far gone, M/M, Tall Lance (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), They're all jocks, and Ryan and James, angry keith, short keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Paint Spatters

Lance followed Hunk into the gym, following the commotion. The rest of their team was already inside and they joined Chris and Mack at the doors. The grabbed Hunk and Lance by their arms pulling them into the crowd. Their explanations of what was going on were lost in the uproar. They pushed through the crowd, Lance looked over the heads once again grateful for his height. There at the front of the gym, the cause of all the chaos was Keith Kogane. Standing in front of the mural painted on the wall arms outstretched, glaring down the principal, superintendent, the security guards and several teachers.

His pants were paint splattered and he had a paint brush behind his ear. Lance Knew he hadn't be painting anything lately, so he must have been trying to make a statement as he protested the mural being covered up. Keith snarled in the direction of the sneering jocks, jocks that Lance happened to be standing in the middle of. Their eyes met and Lance swallowed at the depth and darkness of those eyes. Then they were gone leaving Lance feeling gutted.

" Mr. Kogane _please,_ you didn't even help paint it." The superintendent said running a hand down his face."Move aside please." Keith didn't move, choosing instead to glare harder. The principle groaned and rubbed his eyes,

" Keith you're being ridiculous. It's not that big of a deal." Keith's eyes flashed,

" Not that big of a deal? This mural was painted before you became principle, and the other athletic directors were fine with it." Keith's gaze fell on the athletic director who's face was becoming increasingly red in the face, fists clenched like he wanted to hit Keith. " And it's probably way more important to people then some dumb mascot would be."

The jocks hollered at that and Lance was once again seared by Keith's fiery gaze. He found himself feeling ashamed to be standing with the jocks, especially as James lobbed a wad of trash at Keith.

"Mr. Kogane I am giving you one more chance before we refer and suspend you." Keith's eyes flickered and Lance could've sworn there was a live flame burning in them. He shifted his gaze to Keith's worn grey converse, and ridiculous llama socks. Keith's entire person screamed artist.

" Excuse me." Someone out of breath said behind Lance. He looked over his shoulder meeting the warm brown eyes of the English teacher, Mr. Shirogane. Lance stepped aside to let him pass. He muttered a quick thank you before pushing to the front of the crowd.

When Keith saw him he faltered. Strong stance sagging and the fire in his eyes calming a little. His jaw and fists remained clenched and Lance could tell that he was even willing to fight his gentle caretaker on this. The principle looked beyond grateful to see him,

" Oh Mr. Shirogane, thank goodness. Please talk some sense into Keith here." The principle gestured to Keith with a flap of his hand. Mr. Shirogane gave him a strained smile and stepped towards Keith. Lance watched as they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, before Mr. Shirogane stepped forward and held began to talk quietly to him. Keith opened his mouth but was cut off, and Lance realized that they weren't even speaking English. Finally Keith's arms dropped and he wrapped them tight around himself, looking self conscious and wary. Mr. Shirogane turned around to talk to the principle and Lance saw the hardness in his eyes.

The other teachers began herding everyone out of the gym and Lance found himself looking back. Ryan and James came up besides Hunk and Lance. Hunk and Ryan fell into conversation about the next game and James nudged Lance's shoulder.

" Wished that had gone on longer then we could've missed, Mr. Smythe's class." Lance nodded along, even though history with Mr. Smythe was one of his favorite things about the day.

" You think that Keith's going to get in trouble?" Lance asked, and instantly regretted it as James sneered,

"No. He has his daddy here to run to. He won't get in trouble." HUnk winced and Ryan rolled his eyes. Sometimes Lance wondered why they hung out with James. He was a jerk. 

" I don't think was all that wrong. I mean sure, it is kinda out of place, but students from years ago painted that." Hunk said, and Lance wished he had his courage. Ryan nodded,

" You know they asked him to do a mural and he agreed as long as it wasn't that wall? They lied to him." James snorted,

" Not you too Ryan. The guys pathetic, constantly having to have teachers help him. He can hardly read! And here you guys are trying to defend him." Hunk shot James a distasteful look and left, claiming he was going to grab something from his locker. Lance felt anger well up in him as well excusing himself to walk the rest of the way alone. 

It was a rare occasion that Lance had to wait after practice to go home, but his car was down for the count and his mom wasn't able to to pick him up until latter. He was leaning against the wall outside of the gym staring at his phone. He was chewing nervously on his lip as he read through his assignment for his college class. He was starting to hate that he had decided to take the English. It was slowly, painfully, killing him.

"It's like the Mona Lisa Shiro. I wasn't even alive when she was painted but I still felt sad when they stole her." Lance looked up as Keith's voice filled the air. They guy didn't talk a lot but when he did, the guy had no volume control. Keith was staring fixedly at the sidewalk a he ranted to Shiro who smiled and nodded along making sure Keith didn't trip or run into anything.

" I know that you are upset over it, but you need to be careful bud. I can't watch you if you get kicked out. Okay?" Lance watched as Keith nodded, a hand coming up to tug at black hair. Shiro gently unwound the hair from his fingers and held it in his own.

Shiro smiled at Lance as he walked past him and Lance smiled back. Keith didn't look up.

" I have to go clock out, wait here okay I'll be right back. You good?" Keith nodded and Shiro let go of his hand and disappeared into the office.

Keith stood by Lance, ramrod straight. Lance tried not to feel awkward as they just stood there. Lance swallowed,

" I like your socks." Keith startled and looked at Lance before his eyes skittered away, down to his feet. 

" Thanks. I got them for my birthday. Adam thought they were funny. I told him I hated them. I lied." Keith laughed at what he said and Lance couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face.

" Are they your favorite animals?" Lance asked wanting to keep talking to him.

" Are what my favorite animals?"

" Llamas." Keith licked his lips staring intently at the parking lot. Lance could see why the principal was getting uncomfortable. Keith's gaze was just as focused and fierce as his glare.

" No. I like hippos, and cactus. I have cactus socks." Lance raised an eyebrow at him and smirked,

" Cactus isn't an animal, Keith." Keith nodded fast and began chewing on his thumbnail.

" Yes they are. They are cute and feisty. Like cats." Keith looked at him biting harshly down on the nail,

" You know my name." Lance nodded a little confused,

" Yeah of course I know your name. We're in the same class." Keith looked towards the door of the office as he nodded,

" I know." Shiro came back out through the doors and gently took Keith's hand from his mouth,

" No chewing remember?" Keith nodded and clenched his hand in Shiro's,

" Lance likes my socks." 

Shiro smiled at Lance who felt a blush spreading on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

" Did you say thank you to Lance?" Keith started to nod then stopped, then began to nod again. Shiro seemed satisfied and then turned fully to Lance,

" I was wondering if you needed help with college class. Not because I don't think you can do it, just because I know how hard that class is." 

" You'd be willing to help me?" Lance asked feeling like Shiro was a God send.

" Yes! I mean, yes I would like some help." Shiro nodded looking down at his watch,

" Okay tomorrow we can work out what works best with your practices and go from there." Lance felt a weight lift from his shoulders,

" Thank you Mr. Shirogane." Shiro waved him away,

" It's the least I could do. That class is a beast and you're a good kid." Keith tugged on Shiro's hand,

" I want to go home." Shiro laughed,

" Of course, tell Lance goodbye." Keith looked up at Lance their eyes meeting for the first time since the gym,

" Bye Lane. One day you will get a cactus and see how cute they are." Keith puled Shiro away and Lance waved after them. His cheeks were still stupidly pink as he watched Keith's llama clad feet disappear into Mr. Shiroganes car, and he prayed that they wouldn't cover that mural. He wanted to see that Keith more often. Standing up for something he believes in.

He was still thinking about llama socks and purple eyes when the horn of his moms car brought him out of his daze.

~*~

Keith was wearing cactus socks the next day, and Lance wished he had seen him under better circumstances. He had taken a much needed bathroom break from the obnoxious atmosphere of his typing class. He was grumbling to himself about time machines and regret as he pushed the bathroom door open. He marched in and paused.

Keith was sitting on the floor under the sinks feet stretched out in front of him. His arms were folded tight across his chest, and choked sobs were working themselves out of his throat. Lance ducked under the sinks,

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Keith shied away from him eyes darting about. The bathroom. Lance sat down next to him having to lay down in order to fit under there with him. He looked Keith up and down looking for injury. He stopped and grimaced at the chunk of chewing gum Tangled in Keith's hair.

" Who put gum in you're hair?" He asked gently. Keith shook his head, reaching up to claw uselessly at the wad of gum. Lance watched as Keith dissolved more,

" Do you need me to go get Shiro?" Keith shook his head,

" No, no, no! I don't want it!" Lance was confused as Keith began to rock back and forth tugging harder on his hair,

" Hey, hey it's gonna be okay." Keith shook his head, his feet kicked, pink with green cactus's on them. Lance was tempted to grab Keith's wrists and stop him from pulling his hair, but something told him not too. Keith needed help and Lance couldn't help him,

" Keith I'm gonna go get Shiro." Lance was on his feet before Keith could respond running down the halls praying no one else would go into that bathroom. He slid to a stop in front of Shiro's classroom not bothering to knock as he burst in. Shiro stopped where he was writing something on the board.

" Mr. Shirogane, Keith needs help." Shiro dropped his marker and walked briskly to the door. Lance stepped back out into the hallway as Shiro stepped into the classroom across the hall,

" Coran, Keith needs me can you watch my class?" There was a nod from the red haired teacher and then they were running down the halls Lance leading the way. Shiro was on his knees as they came through the door of the bathroom.

He reached for Keith frowning hard at the gum in his hair. Keith fought him as he gently, oh so gently, pried his hands from his hair.

" No! NO! I don't want it!" Keith wailed as Shiro pulled him against his chest,

" Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Keith trembled and shook his head against him,

" I don't want it." Shiro pressed his cheek to Keith's head,

" I know, we won't have to. I promise, we'll figure something else out. Remember when you got sap in your hair when we went camping?" Keith stilled and nodded, " Yeah? Well we didn't have to then, Curtis figured something else out. We'll do that." Keith was messing with the pen in Shiro's shirt pocket.

" Baby oil?" Shiro shrugged,

" If that works then yes."

Lance stood in the door feeling like he should leave, but also not wanting to. Keith looked like he knew where he was again and he wasn't tugging at his hair anymore. He looked up at Lance before his eyes dropped to his feet,

" I wore cactus's today, for you, but then..." He gestured to the gum pouting a little. lance felt his stomach flip,

"Well I still got to see them, and I like them, a lot more than the llama ones." Keith smiled and nodded pushing away from Shiro a little. Shiro let him go immediately,

" I like them as well." Lance watched delighted as a pink glow spread across Keith's face. Shiro stood up,

" Okay time to head back to class. Lance what were you in."

"Keyboarding." Shiro nodded pulling out his pen and a notepad scribbling out a quick note to Lance's teacher, explaining why he was in the bathroom so long. Shiro handed it to him,

" I'll be here tonight after school if you want to come by. Keith'll be there to." Shiro added on as a side note smiling a little. Lance nodded feeling himself blush and hoping Shiro wouldn't see it. Keith made a noise in the back of his throat and glared at Shiro,

" That's not funny Kashi." Shiro turned to him and laughed,

" Come on you two." IN the end they used ice to get the gum out of Keith's hair, even if it took both Shiro and Curtis to get it out.

~*~

"Hunk I think I have a slight problem." Lance said as he threw his tray onto the table. Hunk looked up from his phone,

" Oh no, what girl is it now? Please do not say a Freshmen. Rolo is making me a little sick." Lance made a face,

" Ew, no. And it's not a girl." Hunk rolled his eyes,

"Okay so how long exactly did it take you to realize you had a crush on Keith?" Lance choked on the spoon full of peaches he had just put into his mouth,

"W-what?! How did you even know that?!" Hunk laughed patting him on the back,

" Lance please. You've literally been staring at him like nonstop, not to mention you're like really good friends with him now." Lance slumped looking up at the high ceiling of the cafetiere.

" Ugh, he's just so cute and feisty and passionate. He thinks cactus's are like animals. Hunk I can't get over him." Hunk nodded solemnly,

" That's rough buddy." Lance hit his arm,

" Hunk I'm being serious. Don't you dare prince Zuko me." Hunk shrugged,

" I don't see why it's that big a deal. If you like Keith then great, tell him how you feel. Also thank you fro getting that reference." Lance made a face at whatever they were serving them today,

" I guess that you're right. I just, I'm not sure how to tell him." 

" Then take your time." Lance nodded and then HUnk was waving to someone, that someone being Keith. Keith looked hesitant biting his lip before he walked over. He was wearing sloth socks today, and his hands were stained with blotches of blue and purple. Lance was surprised that as he came over he stopped at a table and extracted a girl from the empty side of the table. Keith hesitantly set his tray down on the table across the table from Lance, and the girl sat by Hunk.

Her name was Katie and Hunk and her hit it off immediately. Talking about robotics. Keith smiled and ate the pile of apple sauce on his tray.

" She sometimes has problems making friends. She intimidates people because she's so smart." Lance nodded smiling at Keith. Keith met his eyes for a few seconds before skittering away as his cheeks turned pink.

" are you coming to tutoring tonight?" Lance nodded feeling his throat become dry. Keith smiled wider,

"I'm glad." 

~*~

Lance was positive he loved Keith the first time he watched him paint. Lance knew he'd been in love the first month after he confessed and Keith returned the sentiment, but here in Keith's attic bedroom ,with the sunlight streaming through the window, lighting up Keith's pale legs and dark paint splattered on the canvas, Lance knew he loved him. Loved the way Keith fit perfectly against him, head fitting under his Lance's chin perfectly. The way Keith preferred Lance's clothing to his own. Like now Keith was draped in one of Lance's hoodies and a pair of boxers.

The way Keith wore different patterned crew socks everyday. The way he had a succulent garden he cared deeply about and named all the cacti that lined his windowsill . He loved how Shiro and Curtis would interact with Keith . Loved the way that Keith had a server phobia of Hair cuts allowing his hair to grow long, perfect braiding material.

He even loved when Keith wouldn't let Lance touch him or things got overwhelming. He loved him when he tugged at his hair or just couldn't. Lance was learning.

Lance was laying on his stomach on Keith's bed as he watched Keith paint the night sky over a desert. Keith was almost a different person when he painted, hands and mind steady. Expressing himself perfectly. Lance watched the brush move through blackish purple blue sky, swirling images only Keith could see into the dark. Lance reached out to him,

"Keith." Keith stilled and turned to him, " I love you." Keith set his brush down.

" You love me?" Lance nodded smiling as Keith blinked like it was the most unheard of thing. He took Lance's out stretched hand,

" I love you too Lance." Lance tugged him down pressing a kiss to his lips smiling through it.

They weren't able to save the mural after all, but Lance was so glad that he had been in the gym that day.


End file.
